La vida que he elegido
by Azturial
Summary: Tal vez la guerra había sido ganada por su bando. Tal vez reinaran los sangre pura, tal vez tendría poder, riqueza y gloria… tal vez nunca dejaría de recordar ese cementerio; pero solo así se podía vivir la vida que había elegido. DrxHr


**La vida que he elegido**

Las hojas secas la rodeaban, mientras sus ojos paseaban incesantes entre las lápidas de piedra. No, no lloraba. No era que le faltaran ganas… era que simplemente ya no tenía lágrimas. Buscaba las lápidas de mármol blanco con desesperación casi tangible, mientras el aire frío le cortaba la cara sin piedad de su pálida y enfermiza piel.

Cuando las encontró, solo se dejó caer frente a ellas. Las observó un segundo, detallando cada línea de los nombres que la había acompañado durante malos y buenos momentos. Sus suaves dedos bordearon las letras talladas en la piedra, susurrando cada una de ellas, formado cuatro palabras que solo la hicieron crear las lágrimas que le hacían falta.

Y solo habían pasado cinco días. Se imaginó a si misma volviendo cada día de su vida a ese viejo cementerio, a visitar esas tumbas, siempre llenas de flores anónimas. No, no quería eso. La guerra había terminado… y habían perdido.

Y las dos tumbas que tenía frente a ella, eran la prueba contundente de eso. Las dos tumbas y los cuerpos que contenían.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando _ese_ aroma a café llegó a su nariz. Ahora no era momento para verlo a _él_. Podía enfrentarlo en cualquier otro momento, excepto en ese. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo… y a ella tampoco.

Apretó con fuerza su varita sin voltear, cuando escuchó el crujir de las hojas a una corta distancia. Lo había hecho a propósito, era obvio. Ella había experimentado sus dotes y conocía cada una de sus habilidades, entre las que destacaba deslizarse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cual fantasma por las sombras, sin ser detectado; pero lo que él quería, era que estuviera consiente de que él estaba ahí.

-Durazno.- La voz seca del hombre que tenía detrás le hizo tensar los músculos de su cuerpo.- ¿Alguna razón en especial, _Granger_?

Hermione no contestó. Era posible que hubiera usado ese perfume que gusrdaba para ocaciones especiales por que tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a encontrar... Por un momento, relajó un poco los dedos que sostenían su varita, cuando un flashazo de imágenes llegó a su mente. Suspiró fuertemente y volvió a tensarse, mientras sentía el ambiente volverse más frío con cada paso que el hombre daba.

-¿Muda?- La voz tenía su mismo tono, intentando ser burlona, pero sin éxito, pues lo único que salía era un tinte seco y melancólico en cada nota.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Su voz salió sin vida, así como cada célula de su cuerpo.- Antes te quejabas que nunca dejaba de alegar… eres muy contradictorio, _Malfoy._

-Lo sé… pero nunca te quejaste de eso, _Granger…_

-Era solo una niña.- Susurró ella, mirando con tristeza hacia las tumbas. Las lágrimas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras el aire le llevaba el aroma inconfundible, elegante e irónicamente cálido de su inesperado acompañante.

No se movió cuando el rubio se acuclilló a su lado, observando las tumbas con fría indiferencia.

-Ronald Billius Weasley… Harry James Potter…- Dijo, logrando que su voz sonara un poco burlona.- Muertos el trece de Octubre del 2000. Ambos tenían exactamente veinte años, llevaban nueve luchando contra el Señor Oscuro; y al final, no sirvió de nada.

Hermione observó el perfil de Malfoy de reojo. La palidez nata de su piel era contrastante con las grandes y profundas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Sus orbes grises no tenían la vivacidad, burla y egocentrismo de los que se adjudicara en el colegio, y su cabello platinado, aunque peinado elegantemente y sin tanto gel, caía sin movimiento ni brillo. Su rostro tenía algunas cicatrices menores y en sus ojos se notaba que su alma no podía considerarse pura, como alguna vez había sido. Su aura fría y taciturna hubiera sido común en alguien que había visto demasiado dolor y muerte en muy poco tiempo…

Así que también a él le había consumido. La guerra era lo único que hacía. Aunque estuvieras en el bando ganador, la guerra… era la guerra. Pensándolo bien, él debía estarla examinando de igual manera. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos era lo que solía ser. El llanto derramado y las causas perdidas nunca volverían… y mucho menos las noches que alguna vez hubieran pasado juntos.

Aunque ella, al igual que él, lo deseara con toda su alma.

-Lo sigues siendo.- Comentó Draco con voz suave, causando un pequeño respingo de su silente acompañante.

Ella lo miró sin entender, con expresión confundida.

-Sigues siendo una niña.- Contestó el rubio a la pregunta tácita de la castaña.- Si no lo fueras, me habrías matado en el instante en que me viste aparecer.

-Lo pensé.- Contestó ella, notando que había soltado su varita, quedando ésta en el suelo.- Pero matarte no les volverá a la vida. Y no vale la…

Los fríos dedos blancos de Draco se posaron sobre los delgados labios de Hermione. El choque de sus pieles mandó un impulso eléctrico hacia sus respectivos cuerpos, mientras el rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos con expresión seria.

_**-Nunca**_ digas eso.-Ordenó. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-A eso has venido, ¿no?- La voz de Hermione no se quebró, como si de verdad eso le fuera indiferente.- No hay nada que hacer… y prefiero que pase ahora.

-Maldita sea, ¿porqué te rindes así?- El grito fue de furia, de molestia… de silenciosa desesperación.- ¿Es que no eres una maldita Gryffindor? ¿No te vanagloriabas de las cualidades de tu bendita casa? ¿Eh? Si es así, ¡no te deberías rendir! Pelea, lucha… _**vive**_, _Hermione…_

La cara inexpresiva de la castaña le hizo volver a guardar la compostura.

-Lo haría… si tuviera alguna, aunque fuera la más mínima posibilidad de ganar… pero no la hay.- Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a desviar de los grises del rubio.- Por que ya perdí todo, _Draco._

Esa frase caló a fondo los oídos y lo que algunos llamarían el corazón del rubio. Se levantó con brusquedad y le apuntó a la sien con su fina varita.

-¿Lo haz perdido todo?- Era una pregunta escondiendo reproche. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de tener el arma del rubio junto a su cara.

-Si. Todo lo que algún día tuve lo perdí.- Contestó con seriedad inusitada, pero sin olvidar la sonrisa muerta de sus labios.- Sigues igual de ego centrista que hace tiempo, _Draco._ No puedo perder lo que nunca he tenido, y si hay algo que nunca tuve completamente, fue a ti.

El Slytherin apretó con fuerza la varita, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos de lo que ya estaban. Observó la cara pálida que era adornada por suaves rizos que caían sin orden ni gracia. Frunció el ceño al ver el estado descuidado de las ropas de la chica, cuando antes era ordenada hasta la exageración. Esa no era la Hermione que conocía… Esa no era _su _Hermione.

_Su _Hermione hubiera lanzado hechizos inteligentes, pero con rabia, reclamando por las injustas tumbas que estaba visitando. Hubiera llorado frente a él, pero se hubiera leído detrás de las lágrimas la furia y seriedad con la que vivía. _Su Hermione nunca se hubiera rendido._ No. Esa no era su Hermione.

Esa solo era una chica a la cual la guerra le había arrancado poco a poco el alma, dejando el contenedor vacío y sin esperanzas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que la castaña no seguía en la misma posición hasta que estaba abrazada a él. Su camisa era humedecida por las frágiles y cristalinas gotas que salían de los ojos miel de la leona. Suaves convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo, mientras se aferraba con fiereza a su camisa, golpeando de vez en cuando con sus pequeños puños el pecho del rubio, que permanecía estático, con los brazos a un lado de su cuerpo y los ojos fijos en el paisaje frente a él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo tuviste que hacer?- Preguntó en un murmullo Hermione. El joven comprendió sin necesidad de más palabras.

Estamos en bandos contrarios, Hermione… somos _enemigos._- La Gryffindor se separó con brusquedad de él.- Soy la mano derecha de mi Señor. Soy su marioneta, el títere que controla a voluntad.

-Ron…- La voz salió quebrada, como un quejido de dolor.- Harry…

-Y tú…- Ese comentario no era para ella, era un reproche para sí mismo. Para el titiritero que controlaba las cuerdas de ese acto.

La varita de Hermione yacía a unos cuantos metros de ella, en la suave tierra recién removida. No hizo ningún amago de alcanzarla, solo se dejó caer de nuevo en los brazos de aquel que vendría siendo su verdugo. Ésta vez, Draco la acogió y la arrulló, escuchando su respiración en su pecho y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando volvió a levantar la varita, pero no movió un músculo hasta que la voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos.

-Ya no quiero más dolor… ya solo… solo quiero descansar, Draco…

La luz verde que salió de su varita se llevó el último respiro de la joven leona, mientras él cerraba los ojos y cargaba con el peso muerto en el que se había convertido la chica. Observó la cara tranquila y llena de paz, incluso con el amago de una sonrisa en la boca. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Decidió dejarle un pequeño roce en la frente, sin manchar la pureza de ese rostro.

Dejó con suavidad a Hermione en el suelo, observando la suave nieve de la primera nevada de la temporada, que cubría con su manto blanco la suave piel de terciopelo de Hermione.

-Solo estas dormida, ratón de biblioteca…- Susurró al aire, pues no había nadie que escuchara su ruego. Por que eso no era una afirmación… era el ruego que salía de lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía si era de su corazón, de su alma, o alguna cursilería de esas, pero era una de las pocas cosas puras de las que estaba seguro de sentir.- Solo dormida…

La tormenta arreció, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven y nublando su campo de visión.

Tal vez la guerra había sido ganada por su bando. Tal vez reinaran los sangre pura, tal vez tendría poder, riqueza y gloria… tal vez nunca dejaría de recordar ese cementerio… pero solo así se podía vivir _**la vida que había elegido**__._

* * *

_Mmm... que puedo decir? No mucho, es solo que tenía este FF en mente desde hace algun tiempo, pero no me quedó como esperaba... (Si, si alguien pregunta, Draco mató a Harry y a Ron... o al menos a Ron) Esta bastante raro, creo yo... pero bueno, fue lo que tenía en mente yo y mis locuras... Espero q les guste! Ciao, cuidense!_

_Se agradecen reviews ^w^_


End file.
